<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tandem by TableTennis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486142">Tandem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis'>TableTennis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consensual Hypnosis and Sex Make for a Lovely Time [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Consensual, Established Relationship, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro gives Sanji a new trigger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consensual Hypnosis and Sex Make for a Lovely Time [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/676862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tandem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This bottom sanji chapter goes out to a friend =) shoutout to kitt21 for the tone dial idea!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, cook.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji didn’t turn around from the sink. It was just him and Zoro in the kitchen. Lunch had ended, and Luffy had finally stopped asking for more, satisfied for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, cook.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji rolled his eyes and finished washing the last pot, taking his time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, cook.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji put the pot away in the cabinet and turned around. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought of something new to do to you.” Zoro stood from the counter. “Come on, couch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you do enough with your fucking finger-snap?” Sanji complained, following Zoro anyway. They sat on the couch together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about it—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must have been hard for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro rapped Sanji’s head with his knuckles. “I thought about it, and I don’t know if I can make it work with just that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not good enough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you give me four triggers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m organized. You use one because that’s all you can remember. Can you even handle keeping track of two?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro narrowed his eyes. “Can your brain handle more than one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking try to add one in the first place, see if I give a shit. Bet you can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to stop me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glaring at each other, Zoro said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Spiral stairs,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the same time Sanji said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Deep slumber.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes closed and they slumped into each other, sagging on the couch. With a little more time, they stopped trying to wake up, finding it easier to relax into each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Nami and Robin entered, Nami calling, “Sanji-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want a smoothie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped short, seeing Zoro and Sanji apparently asleep on the couch and unresponsive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Napping together?” Robin said, approaching them. She knelt and shook Sanji. “Good morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji mumbled something but didn’t stir. Robin turned back to look at Nami. “Remember that thing we found out about them?” she whispered. “You don’t think they… ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami grinned and knelt next to Robin. “Zoro, Sanji-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When you both wake up, you’ll want to give me ten thousand beris each.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s mean,” Robin said, smiling. “Guys, you can wake up now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped her fingers next to their ears until they stirred and sat up, squinting sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice try, witch,” Zoro grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “I’m not so easily influenced.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s money you want, Nami-</span>
  <em>
    <span>san, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll gladly give up my allowance this month,” Sanji crooned, fighting back a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth a shot,” Nami said, disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you guys doing?” Robin said as she and Nami stood and moved away from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business,” Zoro said, folding his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just messing around, Robin-</span>
  <em>
    <span>chan,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji assured her, kicking Zoro’s shin. He stood and clasped his hands. “Nami-</span>
  <em>
    <span>san, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was it you wanted?” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Nami and Robin had left the kitchen, Sanji returned to the couch. “Now where were we?” he said, kissing Zoro’s cheek. “Oh, right. You were utterly failing to give me a—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro grabbed Sanji’s shoulders, jerking him around to face him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Spiral stairs.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught by surprise, Sanji slumped, his eyelids fluttering as he tried to resist. “Mother… fucker,” he mumbled, struggling to sit up again as he clutched Zoro’s shirt and Zoro grinned at him. “Unfair… dick…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spiral stairs.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sanji’s eyes closed, but his mouth continued to move as he fought to speak. “No more talking. Your words are leaving you as soon as they come.” His mouth went still, lips parting. “Just let go. Relax, don’t think, sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji went limp, leaning against Zoro as tension left his face. Zoro stroked his hair, holding him as his head lolled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, cook,” he whispered. “Let my words sink into your subconscious. You’ll find it easy to forget about this when you wake up, and too hard to even try to remember.” Zoro placed a hand on Sanji’s back, rubbing in soothing circles. “Even now, you know what things to say and do to trigger me, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji’s head moved as if trying to nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From now on, you’ll find that if I clap my hands twice when we’re alone, anything you say to trigger me will have the same effect on you. If I clap my hands twice again, they won’t affect you anymore. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Sanji mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Your conscious mind won’t ever notice when I use that trigger, but your sub… subconscious mind will very easily recognize and accept it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji sighed, Zoro’s words sinking into his brain even as he didn’t fully register them himself, distracted by the warmth of Zoro’s chest against him. Zoro hugged him, wrapping his arms around in a comfortable squeeze, and leaned in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Master,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji’s eyes shot open and he struggled to pull away from Zoro even as his eyes fluttered. “Ffffuck you,” he spat. “I’ll d… die first…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spiral stairs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sanji’s eyes closed and he fell against Zoro again, unconsciously snuggling into him. “Going to wake you up now. I’ll count up from ten…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sanji woke up, he glared at Zoro. Zoro grinned. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only way I’ll call you that is if you do it first,” Sanji snapped. “What the hell did you do to me, anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. You’ll like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll destroy you tonight. I’ll make you beg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish we could fuck on a bed,” Sanji complained. It was night time and they were in the crow’s nest. “I like the hammocks in the quarters, but they’d swing everywhere if we tried that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll sneak into the girls’ room sometime,” Zoro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will fucking not do that! If I came all over Nami-</span>
  <em>
    <span>san</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s or Robin-</span>
  <em>
    <span>chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s bed, I would never forgive myself!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d forgive you.” Zoro clapped his hands twice sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means nothing and you know it. Maybe we can bribe Franky to build us something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a fuck chamber?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji blushed. “Like a big futon, stupid. What’s that, by the way?” He pointed to the seashell on the far end of the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Franky and Usopp were messing with that earlier,” Zoro said. “It’s an old Tone Dial they fished up the other day. They said it’s broken and they wanna fix it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice. Now, come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji unbuttoned his shirt, slipped it off, and approached Zoro. He pushed him up against the wall and pinched his leg, bringing a hand up to Zoro’s mouth. When Zoro kissed it, he licked his lips and went in for more, licking and sucking on Sanji’s fingers in bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten times,” Sanji whispered. He ran a hand down Zoro’s neck, making him moan around Sanji’s fingers, and Sanji moaned as his suddenly sensitive hand twitched at the vibration. He pulled his hand away from Zoro’s mouth and pulled at his shirt. Zoro pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it aside and leaning in to kiss Sanji. Sanji dodged and said, “Submit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both he and Zoro moaned in sudden arousal, their half-hard cocks suddenly straining in their pants. Seeking relief, they pushed up against each other, groaning in lust as their sensitive bodies rubbed up against one another, trying to relieve the pressure. Sanji reached with a shaking hand and pulled down Zoro’s pants, letting his cock spring free, and grasped it, stroking to bring out delicious whines and moans from Zoro’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T… ten times,” Sanji gasped. “Submit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji moaned almost before he finished speaking, his cock wetting inside his underwear. They both sank to their knees. Zoro leaned in to kiss Sanji’s face, moving around his cheeks and nose and forehead as his hands worked Sanji’s pants, pulling until his zipper was undone and his briefs pulled down. Sanji gasped when his erection popped out, heavy and leaking, and he gripped their cocks together, stroking to hear a harmony of pleasure-filled sounds. Zoro bowed his head, kissing Sanji’s chest in a desperate plea to taste more, and Sanji whined and whimpered when Zoro licked and bit his oversensitive nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quarter… times,” Sanji got out. He forced himself to pull away from Zoro, holding him back with one hand. Getting the hint, Zoro tore off his pants while Sanji did the same to himself. As soon as they were both naked, Sanji took a deep, shaky breath and said, “Submit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dove for each other, slamming their mouths together in a deep, lustful kiss, and Sanji tasted Zoro for the first time. He tasted like nothing Sanji had ever tasted before, and he found himself wanting more, and more, and more. They were on the floor, their mouths locked together as their cocks brushed each other. Even distracted by Zoro’s taste, a thought came to Sanji: What would his cock taste like? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought consumed him instantly and he tore away from Zoro with a gasp. “Let me blow you,” he choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Zoro said, licking drool off his chin. He pushed Sanji to the floor and knelt on all fours above him, his head above Sanji’s cock and his cock above Sanji’s head, and he lowered himself to taste Sanji, moaning as the indescribable flavor entered his mouth, and moaning as Sanji’s lips wrapped around his cock. Sanji was in heaven, deeply aroused to the point of incoherence and in utter bliss being able to taste Zoro like this. His sweat and flesh and pre-come mingled together in perfect harmony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But without orders, neither came, and even heaven couldn’t last forever. Their mouths became numb soon enough and Zoro pulled himself off and out of Sanji, rolling aside to lay next to Sanji. He reached down and stroked himself as Sanji did the same, both their eyes watering with pleasure and sensitivity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoro,” Sanji choked out. “F… fuck me. I need it. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, yes,” Zoro moaned. He struggled to sit up, and found the bottle of lubricant sitting on the bench a few feet away. He reached for it, grasping it with trembling fingers, and got it open, pouring it into his hand and rubbing it up and down his cock. He would have been stuck there, stroking himself over and over, had Sanji not whimpered behind him. He turned around, seeing Sanji ready and waiting on his back with his legs spread, and Zoro knelt in front of him, placing his cock on Sanji’s hole and pushing himself inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji threw his head back, hitting it on the floor as he moaned loudly, whining every time Zoro thrust. His and Zoro’s pupils were blown wide with arousal, their cocks flushed and heavy, every inch of them sensitive. Sweat dripped off Zoro’s face onto Sanji’s and Sanji opened his mouth, desperate to taste Zoro once more. Zoro used one hand to pinch Sanji’s nipples and one to play with his own, making Sanji cry out in a strangled voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want you… to come in me,” Sanji gasped. “C-Come now—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came together on that order, Sanji shooting fluid all over him and Zoro and Zoro finishing inside of Sanji. Sanji fainted from the high of pleasure, going limp as his chest heaved, and Zoro pulled out of him, shaking, before he collapsed onto his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji woke up first. He yawned, stretching, and sat up, crawling to the bench to get a towel to wipe himself down. Once he was done, he crawled over to Zoro and wiped him clean. Zoro woke up slowly, staring at Sanji with sleepy eyes. Sanji gently pinched Zoro’s leg, and Zoro clapped his hands twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji froze, frowning, and scowled at Zoro. “Bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Carry me to the bathroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I deserve it.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Zoro was sore but happy, and entered the crow’s nest to do some training. He was reaching for his weights when he heard Sanji’s voice say, “Submit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he stiffened in his pants and fell to his knees. He looked around, but the room was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined as the fabric of his pants rubbed against his erection. His eyes finally fell on the source of the voice: The Tone Dial. It was broken. It must have recorded some of what they’d said last night. It was playing randomly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Submit. Sub—Submit—Mit. Ten times. Submit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro moaned, gulping as he touched himself over his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Submit—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out a shaking hand and brought it down, smashing the Tone Dial to pieces. The sound was gone, but his arousal didn’t end. Every touch was pleasure and torture, pressure building as he collapsed to the floor, shoving his hand into his pants and gripping his cock, stroking himself and panting. But he couldn’t come, not without… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro sat up, sweat beading under his clothes. He made himself stand on shaking legs and wobbled to the entrance, stepping through and practically falling down the ropes until he landed clumsily on the deck. He pushed past Robin, ignoring her surprised “Zoro?”, and entered the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luffy, it’s not ready yet,” Sanji said at the stove without turning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cook,” Zoro gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Booze is where it always is,” Sanji said, pointing to the cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cook!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji turned around and his eyes widened seeing Zoro flushed, sweating, and trembling. “Fuck, what happened to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Tell me to come,” Zoro said, using the counter to help himself walk. Sanji hurried to him and Zoro collapsed into him, clutching at his suit. “Let me come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, let’s sit down,” Sanji said, startled as he was. He grabbed Zoro’s arm and put it around his shoulders, dragged him to the couch, and sat down with him. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Zoro repeated, frowning as sweat dripped down his face. He rubbed his crotch, desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji’s eyebrows creased, but he placed a hand over Zoro’s, assisting him in masturbating. He leaned in and spoke into Zoro’s ear. “Come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro gasped, his hips thrusting up into their hands. His hips twitched a few more times before he stilled. He closed his eyes, mouth parted as he sagged back into the couch. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s shoulders, brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro woke up seconds later, clearing his head with deep breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Sanji repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro sighed and explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve known those fuckers’ experiment would come to no good,” Sanji said, shaking his head. “Are you okay? Do you want to change anything while we’re here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. What’re the odds that happens again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Go take a shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t order me around,” Zoro muttered, standing and leaving the kitchen. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>